1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multistage shift changing device for a torque converter suitable for an industrial vehicle such as a fork-lift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The shift changing device for a torque converter used for a conventional fork-lift or the like comprises a plurality of the levers for changing to forward or reverse and for the shift changing and the shift has been changed by combining each levers.
There is a case required to change said shift in the neighborhood of the steering wheel. But, in this case, since there are already other levers such as for lamp switches, it is not preferable to provide a plurality of the shift levers in the neighborhood of the steering wheel, hence the lever is required to be one. However, in the case of one shift lever, because it tends to cause an erroneous operation such as swinging the shift lever in plural steps at a time from the neutral position to the second forward position, such a erroneous operation must be prevented. The present invention satisfies said requirement.